


I Like Me Better With You

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Burns, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: It starts the moment James meet Shepard and knows that he will guard her. But what will happen if the Commander knows Spanish? If she IS AND MORE than should be James' type?PS. Don't know what it just got me! But I fell in love with James Vega! ^_^





	1. Meeting The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I will use Spanish sentences in this story, so I'll have them inside brackets on English. ;)

When Anderson had said to him that he will guard Shepard, it was something out of his fantasy clearly. The woman was legend, someone he was looking up tο. And he was supposed to guard her? Why him? Okay he had prove himself to the Alliance but she could sure be guarded by someone on a higher rank. She deserved it after all she did, but now she would be locked up under house arrest for the batarian tragedy. James sighed and walked along with Anderson who is going him to Shepard. The Normandy just had dock, all her crew was out, all that was left from human on it anyway and she was ready to be imprison. Anderson threw him a look before he open the last door to Shepard. He took a breath and with steady steps he went out. James followed suit. James eyes fell right on Anderson and Shepard, sharing a hug. _Dios_ , she was so tiny but still carve. She couldn't be much over 5 feet and 120 pounds. She was so slim and small that James was wondering how she was fighting or even get into the military. She was an N7. One of the best fighting soldiers. He was amazed by her. Her skin was tanned, her features strong, dark eyebrows on fleek and her long curly dark brown hair was everywhere around her except from her face because she had them out of her way. What attract his eyes the most was that she had a fire... and a very carve butt. James shaked his head, trying not to look over her body anymore. Once the hug ended, she opened her cat-eye shaped eyes and her dark chocolate eyes sparkled on the light of the docking bay. James swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He did some steps towards them when Anderson did him a sign to come closer. She was looking closely to him and James fell like walking on fire and dangerous the same time. Her eyes wasn't easy on him. She was sitting straight and just looking at him. Her face slightly on her right side.

  
''Shepard, this is James Vega your guard here on Earth.'' Anderson said with a smile to her as he looked once at her and one at James. She didn't smile back. She kept that serious face on her.

  
''Commander Shepard.'' James saluted her and looked into her eyes that, _Dios_ , was majestic. James could feel his throat going dry on her view. She was totally the sexiest soldier he knew all his years. He had posters and many magazines with her on it. Even though she seemed not to like to pose and take pictures, photographers and paparazzi always found their way and took photos of her on her personal life, or even on some missions. But her standing there in front of him, she wasn't like all this stupid girls he knew and had hook up with. She was totally his type, fierce and so damn hot. Most girls couldn't make him melt into their eyes but she could. Only if she was smiling a little, it would be ideal.

  
''It's just Shepard or Lorena for you, Lieutenant.'' She said and spread her hand with a light smirk now. James was impressed with her move. He took her hand and shaked it with hers. His hand was already going sweaty, but he had to cool out himself. Her half smirk, that was spread on her amazing face and stretching out those perfect full lips, could draw him crazy. How was he supposed to keep it up professional and not flirt her? Pin her under him and bite, kiss, suck those lips? A fever had started to burn his whole body and had to fight it out before he loss control over it.

  
''Oh Dios mío ayúdame.'' James split out, and his own smirk found his lips, being grateful that Anderson and Shepard didn't know his native language, Spanish. She left his hand and her smirk widen on her face, one eyebrow raised while her hands crossed in front of her chest. James' eyes followed them before he look into her face again. Her eyes were burning him at stare. [=Oh my God save me]

  
''Dios no te salvará.'' Shepard said next and his own eyes widen on her speaking Spanish. His mouth dropped and Shepard giggled and slapped him into his chest with the back of her hand, as she did a thing to leave and he caught her wrist. [=God won't save you]

  
''You speak Spanish?'' James said on his surprise.

  
''I do, Vega, so be careful what your pretty mouth splits out.'' she said and her smile was still on her face, as she freed her hand from his grab. He only know realized that he had grab it, but she hadn't complain or shout at him that he was out of line. Maybe because she knew that she could kick his ass easily and James was thankful for seeing her with that euphoric smile. He nervously looked away of her stare and rubbed his neck.

  
''I will have that on mind, Commander.''

  
''Ah...don't 'commander' me, Vega. We have a long way in front of us, you will get bored of it while we'll be in action later.'' she said and moved closer to Anderson that was away from them and preparing their car. James was really stunnedby this woman he had in front of her.

  
''You are ready to go.'' Anderson said and suddenly James shoot out of her shock, Shepard speaking Spanish, her form, her talk. James run slightly and walked behind Shepard.

  
''The car is ready and yours. Vega, keep the Commander alive.'' Anderson said as a father and captain too. It was a command, no questions.

  
''Yes, sir.'' James said and saluted him before he went inside the car taking the driver's seat. Shepard was already there, on the next seat. The ride from the docks to the house that was far away was quite. Shepard was looking out of the window and James suspected that her mind was somewhere else. She just had to left everything, her ship, missions and crew and due to the warnings of Reaper attack, she had to be imprisoned to Earth and don't do anything about it.

  
''Stop staring, Vega.'' she said, but her tone hadn't any sign of annoyance on it.

  
''Sorry, Comma-Shepard.''. She didn't reply at him calling her with her name and he his heart calmed down from the sudden race he felt.

''So, are you happy with it, Lieutenant?'' Shepard said next and James looked back at her frowned.

  
''I mean for you miss the action to keep your eyes on me as long as the council will keep me grounded.'' she continued and he smiled a bit and looked back on the road.

  
''Nah, I'm fine with it. I wasn't going anywhere soon, anyway. And guarding my idol was sure a work I would like.''

  
''Oh no, don't tell me you're one of those big fans of me that would look at me with puppy eyes and ask for my autographs and photos?'' she said and sighed with disappointment.

  
''No, Comma-Shepard. I am not from them. You're my idol, because you have accomplished so much into the Alliance just within a few years. I mean you're the youngest commander I know, and N7 soldier, too. You have prove yourself on the Blitz, you saved the Citadel, took the Collectors down and you have take some serious decision that nobody would.'' James said and Shepard could believe him that he was looking up to her just for those things, but that didn't stop her to fear him as one of her maniac fans, that followed her around everywhere she went.

  
''So you know much for me, huh? And you know my age, too? That's not something you can find out on the common files, Lieutenant.'' she said and a soft laugh left her throat.

  
''Well, as I said I'm not that kind fan of yours just for the good looking of you and the badass combat skills of yours. I was also had been told some details for you once I signed up for your guard.''

  
''Is that so? And who gave you those details?''

  
''Captain Anderson.'' he said and didn't dare to look at her, in case she was mad to him for knowing more than she was expecting for her.

  
''I knew that old man would give me away!'' she said and chuckled. James could feel more than seen her eyes roll on that comment of hers. He looked over at her and saw she was watching the window again but now with a smile.

  
''So, you're not mad?'' he asked and her eyes fell on his now. Her view soft, making his heart flutter.

  
''Of course no. I don't care who will see such details of me as my age. Is 28 so bad?'' she said and her eyes were almost laughing. He nodded a 'no', not trusting his own words. They had arrived into the house they would stay temporary. It was quite there. James took the luggage of them, one his and one of her and he was shocked that she didn't have at least three of the bags. She was woman after all.

  
They reached the door and James entered the code only he was allowed to know, for obvious reasons. Shepard entered in and she looked around a bit. The house was small and everything could be on the sight with a look. The kitchen on the right and behind it the dinning room, the living room to the left and a bathroom somewhere behind it, some stairs straight away from Shepard's position. She, then stretched her body with a soft groan letting her throat.

  
''Come on, the bedroom is through here.'' James said and walked past her and up the ladder.

  
''How you knew?'' she said laughing from behind him as she jogged to catch him up. Once up there was a small hall and two doors. The one was already open. It was a bathroom and Shepard guessed the other was her bedroom. James opened the door and walked in and she followed suit. It was simply and good, not too big neither small. The bed though was not a single bed and neither just a simple double bed. It was quite big. James left their luggage down on the floor with a sound and she snapped out of her thoughts.

  
''Where is your room, Lieutenant?'' she asked him and James looked away for a second before he look into her eyes. Her eyebrows was raised up a bit as she was looking at him back, and her arms crossed.

  
''Well...the Alliance found it good, not to have two bedrooms, and me as a guard to sleep with you, as they had small attacks and few threatening messages from people that wanted to harm you, and especially from Batarians. They said that you would be more safe if your guard was sleeping, like sleep near you,'' he said and her eyes was wider, like she couldn't believe it and he could see on her figure that she was ready to fight and argue hard. But before she opened her mouth and probably curse he raised one hand at her as sign to stop and he spoke again, ''But I don't have any intense to sleep with you, Commander. I would just leave my clothes here because it's the only wardrobe and take my sleeps on the couch on the living room.'' he said and that seemed to soften her features.

  
''I...thank you, Vega. I don't want to take your good night rests from you, so I will just need some time to get use to you so...so to let you _sleep_ with me. You understand, right?'' she said and she was very sweet at the moment. James could never imagine Shepard being so cute.

  
''I understand, Commander.'' he said and nodded with a smile.

  
''Good, let's unpack and prepare something to eat.'' she said and grabbed her luggage, bringing it to the bed to move her clothes to the wardrobe. He had been left stunned once more as he mimed her moves and grabbed his own luggage and brought it to the bed to unpack.

 

''Do you cook?'' James asked her and she laughed curly.

  
''Barely.'' she said as she had some pants of her on hands and opened the wardrobe. It was big and had shelves until very high up. She looked it closely and maybe she was thinking how they would fit their things. James came from behind her and she jumped a bit.

  
''I would put mine up on the higher shelves and you can take the lower.'' he said and as she turned to him; full body, he was covering her. He was huge! Her eyes traveled from her point of view of his muscled chest to his face and eyes.

  
''Is this because I am short, Vega?'' she said and relaxed back into the shelves, crossing her arms and clothes into her chest. Her face was not so amused.

  
''No, ma'am. It will just be more relaxing for you.'' he said and smiled as her eyes couldn't stop tracing his body, but his own didn't go back. She was so tiny in front of him, but still amazing.

  
''Okay...I would let you have this one for now.'' she said and turned around again and bent to put her pants on the lower shelf but not the last.

  
_Last would be for the shoes._

  
She thought but as she bent she felt that her ass was hitting on something. She turned her face back and show James lower body on her as he was stretching to get his clothes on the lower shelf. He had blushed all over, but he didn't throw any look at her as he turned and went back into his luggage. She shook her head and once she was happy with how her clothes was on, she left herself and moved to her luggage as well. Unpacking the other things were easy and quite as they found a good pace and they went one by one at the wardrobe leaving their clothes on, while the other was unpacking. Once finished James, had gone some athletic clothes out. They looked like pajamas and training clothes. Shepard thought that his line of thought was good, as moving to wear more comfortable clothes. She searched some comfortable clothes for her as well, but she only had some fuzzy socks and black leggings with her. She couldn't have anything else on her as all her other clothes were either for work or for around the Normandy and they were not comforting at all. She was sleeping in only her legging, so...

  
''Shit!'' James voice came into her ears and she turned from the wardrobe to see some kind of ink on him.

  
''Are you okay?''

  
''Yeah, just...anyway, I'm going to clean myself on the bathroom.''

  
''Okay.'' it was all she could say before he left the room with an apologetic smile.Her eyes followed him as he exited the room. Then they fell on the clothes that was up on the bed and saw that grey sweeter he had got out to wear. An idea rang into her head and without thinking twice she changed to her leggings, wore the fuzzy white pair of socks and took quickly James' sweater and wore it on her above her athletic bra. It was huge on her, she couldn't even see her hands and it ended just above her knees, but it was great. Warm and soft and the smell of it was amazing. She guessed that it was smelling like him, but it was fine by her. She was thankful that James didn't have come upon the room yet and she found her change to slid out of it. The water was still running into the bathroom. She climbed down the ladder and threw herself into the couch.

  
_Ah, at least I will have some relaxation... but, I'm so pissed that they took me off duty while everything is a damn mess. I have so much things to do! Ah, my body aches so bad, every muscle seems to have a break down just now. Why? I never felt tired or on pain on the Normandy? Normandy is my home. Maybe that's it. I'm not home. I am on Earth, locked up on a pretty loft with a bodyguard. How long they think they will keep me here? Cause I can easy break free from that fucking ugly-_

  
''Shepard!'' James shouted from above her and Shepard opened her eyes to come face to face with James that was above her, shirtless. ''Shit, you scared me there, Shepard. I called out for you but you didn't response and you didn't open your eyes either.''

  
''I'm fine,'' she wiped him off and he raised himself into a straight position again and Shepard could have a look to his muscles.

  
_Damn! He is hot!_

  
He took a shirt he had dropped on the couch beside her and left for the kitchen as he was wearing it on his way there. She stood up and herself and followed him.

  
''So what do you prefer for lunch, Shepard?'' he asked her.

  
''You say the right things, Vega!'' Shepard smiled at him once he opened the fridge to see what's in.

  
''Nice sweater by the way, Shepard.'' he said and returned the smile with a flick. She rolled her eyes on him and smiled as he punch him lightly on one arm and ordered him to make her something to eat. It was like they were friends for years...


	2. A Casual Night, Or No?

Three Months, later, nothing had changed. Shepard didn't have any news from the council for her situation and she was starting to give up, she was becoming more and more depressed every day and James tried to keep her on her feet. Sparring, exercises, talks, movies, food...whatever he could to cheer her up. He had gain some phone calls for her, but she said she didn't have any special to call. All her friends and crew from the Normandy had their own struggles to overcome and she didn't want to weighten them with her situation. She was their commander and she had to be strong for them. James was feeling proud for her, even though he wasn't on her crew or didn't know her for long, but what she did for them and what she still does are amazing. He had learnt everything about her and all about her missions. She needed a friend and he could provide her one. He didn't have anything better to do anyway, than listening to his favorite Alliance marine to speak about her adventures. She didn't want to contract Anderson either. She said that he took James reports anyway.

  
''Lorena, I'm back!'' he shouted at Shepard from the door and she jumped from the couch she had melt into, like every night, wearing one of his sweaters and looked at him with puppy eyes.

  
''What did my handsome man brought?'' she said sarcastically and flirty.

  
''Two extreme burgers for you with extra sauce and two for me, fried potatoes, coke and the best thriller I could found.'' He said as she raised on her knees on the couch grabbing the food bag and falling back down on the couch. She smelled the bag and looked at him with eyes like she was going to cry.

  
''Thank you, James.'' she said with soft voice and for a moment he thought that she would really cry.

  
''Anytime, Lori.'' he said, calling her with her short. They had become quite the friends and Shepard liked to be called by her name. James took the movie and started playing it on the TV screen.

  
''I bet it's better that the other?'' she said as she took her food in front of her and took a big bite of it. He stared at her. She had sauce on her. Again. He loved that about her. She was a woman that wasn't afraid to eat. Or get messy.

  
_What are you saying, bro?! Chill out._

  
His mind screamed at him. She had closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her burger.

  
''It has the best reviews and it just got out!'' James said and took his own food and started eating. The movie started to play and it had the same plot as all the thrillers. A family with kids that moved away and something is in there a present that shouldn't, a trapped soul and they have to find a way to get rid of it and in the end the demon had been won and still posses someone from the family, but still they get it out and the ghost or whatever that was transfer into another body. Never die. But still, the movie was in the beginning and Shepard had ended eating while the family were just moving. James preferred to eat slowly, he was on the second one but he still had some coke and potatoes. Shepard left the paper box on the table in front of them and lied back on the pillow. Out of sudden, she took some potatoes from him.

  
''Hey!'' he said but he was laughing as her.

  
''You eat too slow, James, and I'm still hungry.'' she said and laughed even harder on his roll of eyes. He sighed and raised his burger on Shepard's mouth.

  
''What? Really?'' she said and her eyes glowed.

  
''Haha, yeah. _Dios_ , how are you doing like that for a bite of food, Lola!?'' he said amused.

  
''Lola?'' she said and raised an eyebrow on him but she was still smiling.

  
''You look like a Lola, now bite or I will take it back!'' he said and she grabbed his hand that was holding the burger keeping it steady and took a big bite which didn't even fit her mouth. Her touch warm. He took his burger back and that moment a ghost showed up on the screen taking a small breath from James taking him by surprise, which he was thankful Shepard didn't see as she was trying to eat all the bite she got.

  
After moments, he had ate all of it, drink his coke and he was lying back with Shepard on his lap, and his stomach full and round. He had get used so much to eat healthy, and seeing his six pack so...round made his mind freak out a bit. Shepard was eating a lot and regularly that he was shocked how a so small and thin human could eat all this! She was impressive, but... Shepard's burp sound thought snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the moment that James knew that Shepard had other two hours until she would want to eat again. Maybe her biotics were wasting all her energy, James thought. But thank god, it was night and she would sleep soon and not eat anything else. His own burp came to his mouth and let it out loudly.

  
''Jeez, James.'' she said inside her laugh. He relaxed further into his pillow and his hand found her head that was still on his lap played with it and her hair, messaging them. His eyes fell on her body for a bit. His sweater was too big for her and covered all her body and more, but even from the first day she didn't gave him back those things. She loved them. She said they were warm and soft. He closed his eyes for a bit and took a big breath before he reopened them and continue watching the movie. After some hour or hours it was over. James wasn't impressed at all and by a guess neither were Shepard. He stood up a bit from the couch and threw a look at Shepard who normally by now she would have made her leave to her bedroom after she had goodnight him, and of course let him take care of the mess. She was thinking that being guarding her was like he was a maid for her too, but she was helping around too. He couldn't complain. Okay, she may have broke one or ten things on the way of her try but the thing was that she was helping. He looked at her face but some of her brown hair had got out of her messy bun and hide her eyes. He gently took away those curly locks with his other hand and saw that her eyes were closed. She was fast asleep.

  
''Lori?...Lorena?...Lola?'' he called her out softly but nothing was waking her.

  
''Lola.''. On this last she rub her face on his lap and waved him to stop.

  
''Lola, the movie is over, you have to go to sleep.'' he told her as a whisper on her ear and she resettled herself on his lap and now she was facing his stomach. Her head still on his lap, eyes closed and she had wrapped herself with her arms as she was cold.

  
''Ah, Lola...'' he said and relaxed back down on his pillow.

  
''Why do you have the muscles on your arms, James? I'm not so heavy!'' she said and he chuckled on her last sentence.

  
''Are you saying, that I have to move you up, Lola?'' he said and stood up just a bit to see her face better. She nodded on her lap, and he sighed at her signal. He stood up better and took her head and neck first pulling her up to his neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while her head dropped on the crack of his neck. He could feel her breath hot on him. He took another shakely breath and then he took her into his arms, bride style. She was right, she was weightless to him. He tried to look at her but she had hide her face so deep on his neck that couldn't. He started climbing the ladder and reached the bedroom's door. He opened it with his leg and he was thankful it wasn't closed to lock. He left gently Shepard down and just stared at her for a minute. Her hair a mess around her face. His hand softly stroke them out of her face while he reached behind her and untied her hair and massaged them out. She left a small moan out and his heart stopped. Her face were inches away from his. His body had almost covered hers. She was a majestic creature, no doubts. His eyes fell to the smoothing raise and fall of her chest. He looked back at her closed eyes. His heart was beating faster.

  
_No, James, don't fall for her, damn it! Because you can't kiss her, hug her, make her yours. You will never will._

  
James shaked his head and tried to take a deep breath and relax his nerves when her smell came up to him.

  
_Dios, she smell vanilla and roses!_

  
With quick moves, he brought the blanket over her as he stood up and turned to leave; but one hand caught his wrist and he turned back looking that Shepard's hand was the one blocking his exit.

  
''Stay with me, James.'' she said with her eyes still closed and he closed the distance between them again, sitting his ass down on her side.

  
''Lori, I think you don't know what you say. You have to sleep.'' he said and his hand found her side automatically and stroke it up and down in a comfort way. Did he really had do that? But she wasn't pushing off his touch.

  
''Yeah, maybe you had put something on the burger.'' she teased and he giggled.

  
''Hey!'' he managed to say inside his laughs.

  
''Just teasing, James. But no joking now. Come and sleep with me. I am not afraid of you anymore and you're warm and this room is so fucking chilly.'' she said and used her last reason for lighting up the mood. She had said to him that when she would feel good with him, she would let him sleep with her. On the bed, sleep on the bed, she was meaning. Why then his fucking heart was beating so fast and heavy on his chest? But he didn't know that she was afraid of him.

  
''Did I do something, Lori, to be afraid?'' his voice showing off some of his concert and her eyes blinked softly open revealing her beautiful brown eyes.

  
''Yeah, you said you were a fan of me.'' she laughed it up. He smiled and his eyes dropped next to her on the bed. His face dropped serious. Her hand found his face and turned it to her. Her eyes were soft and warm. He took that hand and placed a kiss on her palm and she smiled brighter. But still, he left it fall back on her body.

  
''Lori, I don't know if...''

  
''Oh come on, it's just sleep. Por favor?'' she said and sat up. Her body inches from his and her face as close as it shouldn't be. Her lower body was trapped from James supporting hand. He looked down at that and his eyes met hers again. [=Please]

  
''¿Estás seguro?'' he said on Spanish, unable to find the dare to say that on English. She smiled softly and stroke his supporting arm with the back of her hand. [=Are you sure?]

  
''Si.'' she replied and it come more tenderly than he wanted to be on his ears. She smiled softly again and took his other hand and she lied back on her pillow, inviting him over the other side. He took a breath, trying to compose himself and passed above her as to slid under the sheets next to her. Her body was curled up and he couldn't hold himself away now that he was so next to her. He gently approached her and slid one arm around her waist under her and one from above her, resting it on over her stomach.  She didn't pull back at his almost inappropriate move. She wasn't so warm, rather chilly and he pulled her closer to his chest.

  
''Is that okay with you?'' he asked as he breathed from her neck. Her sense filling his lungs. He didn't know if he could control himself anymore. He liked her. And once coming on the realization he didn't know what he would do now.

  
''More than okay.'' she said and snuggled more on him. He closed her there, between his big arms and chest, sharing his warmth with her body. If the Alliance or the Council knew that something like that would happen, James is sure that they would have give them a house with more than two bedrooms or even prison him too. With another guard and on another house. The sensation of keeping her there was so natural. Like their friendship came natural. There wasn't Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Vega, a prisoner and her guard. It was just two friends, Lorena and James, sharing the only bed of the house. Keeping her there was something that had passed James craziest imagination, but he didn't know that she would feel so good against him and fit into his body like they were made for each other. He was so screwed up. He liked her, more than he had let himself like anyone else. He had only did nightstands with stupid chicks, and his longest relationship was about two or three months, just for the good sex. If he could have her, Lorena, he would try to give her everything. He was sure she was for him the right. Even though, he didn't know if Lorena wanted him back. But her personality was everything he could ask. But she was Commander Shepard too! _The Commander Shepard_! The best that Alliance had to offer of soldiers. And it was so crazy! How this woman, in his arms, be a so powerful weapon to Alliance, to the whole galaxy actually. She was...a woman after all. A tiny woman, that he kept captured into his arms.

The steady breaths of Lorena, calmed his thoughts down and he drifted to sleep as she had did moments now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my poor English! I hope you enjoy it!! It will not be so slow burn, after all! ^_^


	3. The Beginning Of Something

The next morning found James and Shepard one upon the other. It seemed that both had changed their position through night; now Lorena was sleeping on her back and James on her chest, his head under her chin. With him breathing from her neck. His arms protectively around her upper waist. Her hands, one on his back and the other on his shoulder. They legs were tangled together in mess. Shepard woke up with a feeling that something really heavy and warm was all over her. She opened her eyes softly, but blinked them fast after the first sunshines found her eyes. She looked at the thing above her to see the huge form of James covering all her body. She smiled at the view half-asleep and traced her fingers through his short hair. He didn't move, and Lorena laughed from her inside as she thought that this man was supposed to guard her and he was so heavy sleeper. She stretched out the full length of her body, or at least as much as she could with the big guy over her. A big yawn found her mouth. She closed her eyes again, when she felt James hands gently squeezing her. She looked back at him only to see him awake and looking at her with a sleepy smile on eyes and mouth.

  
'' 'Morning.'' she smiled at him as her hand kept making circles on his head.

 

''Morning, Lola.'' he said and raised himself a bit from her to look up at her eyes better.

  
''I'm sorry, was I heavy?'' he continued, raising himself further on his arms and went just above her face, so to be face to face.

  
_Dios, she was even beautifuller on the morning. Think how she would look like on a morning after fuc- Hell, no, Vega. Stop that now!_

  
James screamed to his own line of thoughts, but he kept his smirk on.

  
''Nope. I didn't feel anything.'' she said and stretched again.

  
''Hmm...'' he groaned as his eyes fell on her chest that arched at his own.

  
''My face is up here, Vega!'' she teased him and he thought he had to tease her back. He left his weight drop on her once more and she groaned at the sudden weight on her.

  
''Aah, no. James please...'' she said but got interrupted by his face burring on her neck. Her blood stop running in her and she was afraid to even breath; even though her heart was ready to break and she was sure he could hear it.

  
''James?'' she called out his name soft, as her hand rested on his shoulders. She could feel the muscles under her fingers and she had to shout at herself not to trace and stroke him.

  
''Hmm...'' he murmured and his lips left a soft almost untouchable kiss on her neck before he did back and see into her brown eyes, but the spot he placed his lips was hot and she could feel her getting warmer and red.

  
''Yes, Lola?'' he asked her again with a warm smile to her and she was sure he was playing with her. His light chocolate eyes met dark ones. Shepard lifted one hand and traced it on his scar that was spread across his cheek to his nose. He closed his eyes into her delicate touch and leaned in. Her hand then dropped lower and found the scar under his lip. She stroke it from his chin to his lip and she stopped at it softly. She rubbed with the behind of her fingers his lips and he opened up his eyes fiercely this time. Her breath caught on her throat, at his nearly mad look.

  
''James?'' she said and cupped his face like she was trying to tame a wild animal. But before she realized his lips attacked at hers to a very passionate first kiss. Her lips were hot and so inviting to James'. His tongue found its way out of his mouth and asked permission to her lips, but she opened her mouth at him anyway. With a wet noise he claimed her mouth. Their tongues danced together. His hands found her waist pinning her under him and her own her neck, holding him on her mouth. After breathless moments they broke their kiss and breathed heavily.

  
''I'm so sorry.'' he said and backed up quickly.

  
''I'm going to make us breakfast.'' he said quickly and before she could say anything he stood on his feet and left the room. Was the kiss too bad? She had some time to kiss, ages actually, but she enjoyed it. After moments, she shook her head and raised quickly on her feet following him on the kitchen. Once there, he had already got the pan out and made something.

  
''James, do you want to talk about it?'' she said as she relaxed herself on the kitchen's bench next to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked away.

  
''I, we... shouldn't have done it.'' he said and looked into her eyes, and all she could see was fear. Fear for what? For them breaking the rules? Fear of his punishment? Fear of her reaction?

  
''James, we are grown up-''

  
''-And that's why we had to hold ourselves!''. Shepard crossed her arms in front of her and looked away from him with a sigh.

  
''Why? Don't you like me?'' she said after a moment or two and he left anything he was doing and went in front of her.

  
''Lori, for fuck's sake. I like you. I really like you, okay? And I...'' he said intensely on her looking into her brown eyes, like his life would be lost if he didn't. He looked down and his hands found her hips, holding there lazy.

  
''Te quiero, Lori.'' he said with a sensation voice to her, and it seemed that his huge frame was covering her all once more. [=I want you, Lori.]

  
''Te quiero también.'' her voice came out deep before she wrap her arms around his neck and bringing him down for an all tongue kiss. His body caged her between the bench and his body. His mouth wanted more and more from hers. They were both breathless but stubborn too to let the other's mouth. With a loud wet noise he finally took his lips from hers and look down on her red cheeks and short breath. Her sparkly eyes found his and it was all he could ask. He took her from the waist and lifting her up; placed her ass on the bench on a sitting position as he claimed her lips once more. She broke the kiss this time and rested her head back on the kitchen's cabinet. He moved into her neck and left some hot kisses on his way. He stopped on her collarbone. His light chocolate eyes looked up at her again while his hands cupped her face now and forced her to stare at him again. [=I want you too.]

  
''Lola, are you sure you want this? With me?''

  
''I thought you were into one nightstands, James.'' she said sarcastically, but he didn't find it so amusing.

  
''Lori,'' he said and shaked her softly and the smile from her as well. ''Do you know what you-we will get ourselves involve to? I won't play with you.'' he said and his heart was beating fast on his chest. He didn't want one night's stand with her. He knew that he wanted her more than that. He knew that he had found something very precious for his heart. But how his heart was so sure, that his mind followed? Was he getting mad? 

  
''I...I want this. With you.'' she said and he hugged her tightly, his head on the crack of her neck. She did the same taking in his sense, a mix of his after shave and some of her soap on him. He backed up and looked into her lips, before fill them with his one more time. But it wasn't like the other times. This kiss was softer than the others. Someone could call it exploration too. The beautiful atmosphere was destroyed by her anxious stomach, that groaned on its own hungriness. He chuckled on her lips and pulled himself back.

  
''Are you hungry?'' he teased her within his giggles and she punched his arm softly.

  
''Yeah, a bit, because someone is distracting me off my breakfast.''

  
''Am I a distraction now, Lola?''

  
''You always were, James, if you don't have discover it by yourself, you are making a VERY BIG distraction with all those muscles of yours.'' she smirked at him back, and emphasized her words with her hands and he rolled his eyes happily. He softly let her, hands brushing hers and went back at his pan and the mix.

  
''What are you making? it smells delicious.'' she said and she climbed down the bench.

  
''Pancakes.'' he said with a smile, and turned his head to found her by his side.

 

''Sounds great. I'm going to bring the honey!'' she said and did her thing to bring the stuff. James took a happy breath and continued his cooking.

  
_This is going to be good!_


	4. I Like You

''Oh, you can do it, Lola!'' James teased her and threw her an ironic look.

  
''James, stop making fun of me!'' she replied angrily. She was ready to break the console if she wasn't going to win this round. Again. James was sitting on his usual seat by the couch's arm and Shepard was sitting next to him. Her legs on his lap. Consoles on hands and eyes focused on the game James had brought for the night. Movies was so over now. And James found it quite entertaining the whole game thing. He had to play since he was teenager with his Uncle Emilio. Shepard was horrible at it and it was a simple surviving game with guns, covers and bad guys. It was funny that the great Commander Shepard couldn't win it.

  
''Oh, come on, James, don't sleep! You left our tower open to them!''. But she was still commanding, even though she was losing. The time was up and the round went to the opponents.

  
''¡Ay, chingado! Eso es tan estúpido!!!'' she shouted, throwing her console to the table and James found it amusing that couldn't hold himself from laughing. [=Oh, Fuck! That's so stupid!]

  
''Oh, don't laugh Mister, cause you did all this!'' she said as she kicked him with her legs and tried to hold herself from laughing with him, her, the whole situation. It was indeed stupid.

  
''Me?'' he said and let his own console on the table.

  
''Yes, you and your stupid games!'' she said inside her soft chuckles.

  
''Oh, I should make it up to you, mi lady.'' he said as he stoop up on his one knee and bend over her.

  
''And how you will achieve that?'' she said as her hands found his chest, as she was lowering on her back and he supporting his weight on his elbows.

  
''Hmm...I may know a way.'' he said and she giggled and nodded with her head and eyes that she would hold on that. She was smiling and her brown curls where all over the couch. Her brown eyes glowing from the light of the TV.

  
_She's so beautiful._

  
His lips found hers, into a sweetie and warm kiss. But it quickly turned into a passionate and demanding kiss, as their tongues connected, their hands touching everything they could and their minds flow away. She moaned into his mouth. His hands found her sweater, or his, and brought it up. His hot hands touching and torturing her skin under the sweater. She broke the kiss and forced his hands to get rid of it quicker. Once she was shirtless, her own hands found his blouze and with hastily fingers got it out of his head.

  
''Don't rush, Lola, I want to get my time with you.'' he said and kissed her forehead.

  
''I want you more than one time James, and if we keep this pace we will be done at once!'' she said and what her little dirty mind had thought made him laugh hungrily on her neck.

  
''Fair enough.'' he said and moved his way downwards with hot kisses. She moaned and arched her torso to him. Once he was just above from her sensitive spot, he looked up at her.

  
''Please, James.''. It was all he wanted to continue. He took off her leggings, underwear and then with quick moves he took off his too. He moved back at her and planted many kisses on her lips, her neck, her collarbone, as his hands were working on her clit.

She was already wet and ready for him. Her hands wrapped around his neck while her legs were shifted under him. His lips claimed hers again into a deep kiss, and his fingers found their way inside her. She moaned against him and he could feel her melt every second that was passing.

  
''James, I want you.'' she said and his fingers stopped only to be replaced by his dick. He placed the head into her warm entrance and looked her face while taking him. She closed her eyes softly and moaned. And it was all because of him.

  
_She feels better than I expected. She is so tight..._

  
''You feel so good, Lola.'' he said as he moved on his neck and breathed her sense.

  
''You too, Jimmy. You too.'' she sure him. He was filling her completely. It was like the perfect match, the piece of the puzzle that fits perfectly against the other. He moved quicker and quicker, until they both had come. James, left all his weight on her, but she didn't complain, just keep stroking his back. Moments later that they had their full senses back, James pulled back a bit too look into her eyes.

  
''I like you, Lola.'' he said and she smiled at him lovely.

  
''I like you too, James. But you keep up with that 'Lola' name, should I be afraid? Is an ex of yours that you still have fantasies with?'' she said and raised her good eyebrow. The look of hers took the air from his lungs, but then she laughed at his face obviously and he relaxed and laughed himself.

  
''You're quite the teaser, huh?'' he said and moved his hands on her sides and tickled her. She was shifting happily under him and he did it more and more. She was laughing uncontrollably under him and her face was red. She was murmuring softly between breaths to let her go, but he was planning to keep this little torture a little longer.

  
_She looks better than good after sex. More than perfect. She makes my blood run thick for her._

  
''Oh, please, please, James,'' she laughed breathless. ''Let me!''. He left her go and she tried to calm her beating heart, taking long breaths but her smile was still own. James was looking at her like he didn't believe that someone so unique was under him. He had never felt like that for any other girl, until now. He still couldn't believe that this girl under him and under his guardian was Commander Shepard, a legend! No, she wasn't commander now, she was just a girl, his girl, Lola.

  
''You still don't have answer me, Jimmy.'' she said and he smirk at her calling him Jimmy.

  
''No, it's not an ex. You just look like a Lola. That's my nickname for you.''

  
''Uh huh, you know that Lola means tit, right?'' she said and he blushed. Her hands cupped his cheeks, feeling the hot temperature of his and he was half smiling to her brightly.

  
''I knew that you were Spanish!'' he shouted as he recalled on his memory when Shepard said to him that she is not Spanish, she just happened to know the language. She laughed and he stopped her with a quick kiss.

  
''I am.'' she said into his lips and he grabbed her neck, holding her still on his lips.

  
''Let's go in the bed.'' he said and broke their kiss. Forehead relaxing upon each other, his eyes closed. She nodded, and he stood up, spreading his hand over her. She looked at it first and then with a shy smile on her she took it, raised up and followed him on the bedroom. She had a moment to admire his naked body. A bite of her lower lip was not enough to stop her hungry grin at him.

  
_God, his muscles...and that ass, and that very *coughs* big dick. Is that reality? Did I die on that collector base?_


	5. Back To Duty

The next two months passed quickly. Nothing really changed, except that sparring always ended on endless touches and pep talks, dancing and exercising became more intensed, clothes were everywhere and nowhere, mornings became later and later and nights now were not filled with stupid movies, series or games. Just food and bed activities. James had never felt something more right than that he was sharing with Lorena. It was truly a blessing after all, that she was a prisoner and he her guard and they could stay and do things together all day long, locked up on a house. For Lorena, it was something extraordinary too. She had never develop such relationship with anyone. She was always on the run. Always training, and changing ships, chasing mission after mission. Of course she was feeling still crap that she was the very basic key to the Reapers and she had been forced to stay out of it, she was more than pissed about it. But before she throw herself again back to the coldness, and dangerous missions, that it better be soon, because the news were speaking for worse situation day after day, this was bad. More than bad.

  
Something rang loudly and Lorena jumped from her sleep. Eyes trying to unstuck as she stood up and looked around her from where this noise was coming from. The orange color of James' omni-tool attracted her look. He was so dead if he sleep anywhere else out of the house. The man was so fucking heavy sleeper.

  
''James. James, wake up!'' Lorena said and shaking him. Thank god, he woke and his eyes found hers.

  
''What?'' he said with hoarse voice.

  
''Your omni-tool, jackass. You have a message.'' she said and fell back on the bed while he stood up on his ass. He opened it, but Shepard couldn't see what was on it.

  
''Shit!'' James shouted and jumped out of the bed.

  
''What happened?'' Lorena said and stoop up again, seeing him take their luggage from under the bed.

  
''Anderson send a word for me to take you into the Alliance base.''

  
''What? Wait a minute, why?'' she asked and that seemed to stop his tracks.

  
''They had take a sign that some batarian, and not only, forces had cross Mars, undetective, and they think it would be better if you are on an all day long guarded building and near the Human Council. Also, Anderson has arrange a meeting for your situation.'' he said and with a breath continued his work with the luggage.

  
''He did it?'' Lorena asked again surprised.

  
''It seems. You, get up and get ready, we have at least two hours.'' James said and she nodded to him understanding. She walked on the wardrobe and wore black pants, her boots and one of most formal t-shirts she had with her.

  
''You will  cold with only that.'' James said with a sigh as he saw her choice for clothing. He moved to his side of the wardrobe and got out a black jacket of his and crossed the room to be in front of her. He passed the jacket from behind her, helping her get it on. It was huge, as always was his clothes on her, but she could take it out once they were on the building. She raised her eyes from his hands that was working on zipping up the jacket and found that his eyes were already staring her. She felt his light chocolate eyes burning her brown ones. It seemed that he wanted to tell something. To do something. He bend over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was a kiss James didn't give easily, Shepard understood now. It may have kiss her like this once or twice. It was a kiss that shown more emotion than James wanted. His lips held that kiss for quite some time before leave her. Her hands moved from his lower waist to his chest and there was where Shepard lied her head on for some brief moments as well. She breath in and out, feeling her lungs with his sense and he did the same though her hair. Once they backed up, Lorena nodded to him with a soft smile and left the room. 

Shepard quick on her feet let James continue to gather their clothes from the wardrobe as she moved around the house to gather clothes and everything else was important for them. Once all was collected, James helped her put them on another luggage and they moved all of the luggage into the skycar. Once set, they took their seat on the car and left. Shepard looked out of the window heavily as her heart took a pace that was very unpleasant on her chest. She was afraid, angry and without a clue what was going around her, and that just made her mind develop over thousands cases what was going on. James was unsure what to do or tell on her and she left her be.

  
When they arrived, Anderson was already waiting for her in the docking bay. Shepard jumped out of the skycar and left James take their things and gave them into a soldier that was there to help them.

  
''Anderson.'' she said smiley and shared a handshake with him.

  
''You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little a soft around the edges.'' he said as he patted her stomach and smiled fatherly back on her. ''How are you holding up since you were relieved from duty?'' he said and signed to her to start walking by his side.

  
''It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds.'' she said with a smile and looked back at James for a second who was following them and nodded.

  
''We'll get it out sorted out.'' he said once they were inside the elevator.

  
''What is going on?'' she asked him back, and her ace was serious. Her eyes ready to hunt and her lips a firm line.

  
''The Defense Committee wants to see you.'' Anderson replied and kept his face straight away from her gaze.

  
''Why?'' she said with a tone that could kill someone. Anderson didn't though.

  
''Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance Command... something big's headed our way.'' Anderson said again and the elevator's door opened. He was the first to go out as Shepard took a sharp breath and spoke.

  
''The Reapers?''. She didn't move out of the elevator. Just looked into Anderson's back, who turned once he heard her voice.

  
''We don't know. Not for certain.'' he said and his eyes were tired.

  
''What else could it be?'' Shepard said and she was ready to fight with everyone.

  
''If I knew that...''. Anderson shoot his head and looked away from her once more. Shepard headed out of the elevator with force now as she caught Anderson shoulder and turned him to her.

  
''You know that we are not ready if it is them. No by a long shot!'' Shepard almost shouted at him. But he was calm. Maybe he had got used to her bursts out.

  
''Tell that to the Defense Committee.'' he said and kept walking.

  
''Unless we're planning to talk to Reapers to death, the Committee is a waste of time.'' Shepard continued and tried to catch up Anderson, with her quick steps.

  
''They're just scared. None of them has seen what you've seen. We've all reviewed your reports, seem the data you collected, but it's all just theory to us...You've been there in the trenches. Fighting them. You know what they're capable of.'' Anderson was speaking with quiet voice. But James, could see how angry Shepard was.

  
''That's why they grounded me? Took away my ship?'' she said and her hands become fists. Anderson stopped walking and stared into her eyes.

  
''You know that's not true. The shit you've done...any other soldier would've been tried, court-martialed, and discharged.'' he said and took a moment to continue. ''It's your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening.''

  
''That and your good word?'' Shepard almost chuckled as she rolled her eyes on him.

  
''Yeah, I trust you, Shepard. And so does the Committee.''

  
''I'm just a soldier Anderson, I'm not politician.''

  
''I don't need you to be either. I just need to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers.'' he said and started walking again. They walked through a door and a woman spoke to them.

  
''They're expecting you two, Admiral.'' that woman said and lead them into the next room. Anderson was in front with her and James took a brave step to be by Shepard's side. They entered the hall before the Commitee's room. James stopped at his track and his movement got caught of Shepard. She turned and looked at him, worried.

  
''Good luck in there, Shepard.'' he said and looked awkward to what move to do. He raised his left hand for a handshake, but Shepard gave her left hand too. She filled his cupped shape hand and squeezed it warmly. It wasn't a handshake.

  
''Thanks, Jimmy, I-'' She started to say with an unreading face to James. Was she afraid? Happy? What? 

  
''Shepard!'' a womanly voice shouted her name. She turned and greet with disbelief the other woman.

  
''Ashley?''

  
''Lieutenant Commander, how'd it go in there?'' Anderson interrupted and took Ashley's attention. That gave Shepard a moment look back at James and he returned a comfort smile at her to continue without him. She smiled back and went over Anderson and that woman.

  
''I can never tell with them. I'm just waiting for orders now.'' Ashley replied and the woman from before came up again.

  
''Admiral...''. Anderson followed her suit as Shepard did too. In her way she smiled friendly over Ashley and left from the room. James did some steps himself and stopped behind Ashley.

  
''You know the Commander?'' James asked without even thinking.

  
''I used to.'' she replied and turned her face on him with a half happy face and half nostalgic. ''Come on, Lieutenant, that's not the place to wait.'' she spoke again and lead the way outdoors. James glanced once at the door that Shepard had gone and once at the door that the other woman walked by. He knew Shepard may take hours to convince them, and maybe sitting here would not be allowed. He walked to the exit with the other woman.


	6. Keep Going

**That was it**. Reapers had attacked Earth on full force while Shepard was still on the Defense Committee meeting. Now they were aboard on the Normandy; James and Shepard just watched innocent people die from just one beam. Shepard took an angry breath and walked further inside the shuttle bay of the ship.

  
''What the heck is going on? Where is Anderson?'' James spoke behind her as he tried to catch up with her. She was even smaller inside this huge ship and James thought for a moment that he was small too. The silence he got as an answer didn't really help either.

  
''Where we're going?'' he continued, but Shepard wasn't in for chat, obviously.

  
''Hey!'' he called out again but this time he caught her arm, stopping her.

  
''We're leaving.'' she said in a quite tone and freed her hand from his grip. Without look back at him once!

  
''Leaving?'' he asked again but she was already over the console, typing something.

  
''What's going on?'' Ashley asked herself.

  
''Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel get help for the fight.'' she replied simple and James felt his blood running hot into his veins. This was there fucking planet, and it was burning up. How someone could ordered them to go away not fight for those people back there? They were soldiers that's what they do!

  
''Bullshit, he wouldn't order us to leave!'' James continued as he had made his way around the concole and next to Shepard.

  
''We don't have a choice. Without help this war is already over and we are the only ones who can do this!'' Shepard replied back as she was looking up to him with that look that she would kill someone. Anyone. 

  
''Forget it, drop me off someplace-''

  
''Enough!'' Shepard said to him with dark brown eyes piercing his light ones. ''Don't you think, I rather stay and fight!''. Her hands intense following her words, her eyes steady on his. His heart was beating fast and he could see hers as well. ''We are going to the Citadel.'' she continued demanding. ''You want out, you can catch your ride back from there!'' she said looking into his eyes for a moment before hers fall back down on the console. He shoot his head like she had gave him a slap on the face and did some steps back.

  
_''Commander!''_ a voice of a man came over the comm.

  
''Joker, that you?'' she replied surprised.

  
_''Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you.''_

  
''Patch him though.''

  
_''Shepard...sustained heavy losses.''_ Admiral's voice came up with cracks. _''...force was overwhelming... There's no way we can defeat them conventionally...''._

  
''Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel, to talk with the Council.'' Shepard replied in a cold tone. Commander's mask was on, James noticed.

  
_''First, I need you...iance outpost on Mars...ore we lose of the system.''_ Hackett continued and Shepard nodded and saluted him.

  
''Yes, sir.'' she called out.

  
_''...been searching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'Soni...found a way to stop the Reapers...only way to stop them...in contract soon. Hackett out.''_

  
Shepard sighed and press the 'end' control over the console.

  
''Joker. Set a source for the Mars Archives.'' Shepard set as she went back on where armors and weapons was.

  
_''Mars? Roger that.''_ Joker's voice came over the comm again. One of the shuttles were coming closer, getting ready to head out. Shepard was already starting to wear her armor and Ashley was picking her weapons.

  
''This is loco.'' James said and went close to her again.

  
''I know, James. Can you trust me for this one? Then...then, you can go whenever you want.'' she said directly at him, turning and facing him. She was surprised to find him a step away from her. He just stared into her eyes for a while and then simple nodded.

  
''But why Mars? What does he think we'll find there?'' Ashley's own question came up facing them both. Her eyes flinched one at James, then to Shepard couple of times before she focused only on Shepard.

  
''Don't know...yet. But if it help us win the war...'' she replied not even knowing what they should expect either.

  
''Let's get ready then.'' James said and Shepard nodded thankful for his interruption. Once they were set, James was surprised that the Normandy had armor on his size. Lorena was pleased that she could still fit on her own armor and Ashley, was the usual professional Ashley.

  
''So, Commander, who is going to drive the shuttle? Normandy doesn't have crew.'' Ashley said and Shepard took a sharp breath of sudden as her fingers lost control and tighten her armor around her chest too much.

  
''Here.'' James said from behind her and he moved in front of her. With some simple moves he resettled her chest armor and she could breath again.

  
''Oh, thanks.'' she replied taking a couple of pleasant breaths and he smiled. ''So, Vega, are you up for it?'' Shepard continued and spoke directly on him now.

  
''You bet, Lola.'' he said, raising one corner of his mouth to a half smirk, closing one eye on her. He went and picked one Sniper Rifle from the weaponry.

  
''Lola?'' Ashley asked before she could think what just the young lieutenant called Shepard. Shepard rolled her eyes with a dismissing sigh.

  
''Let's go.'' Lorena replied and everyone followed her without questions.


	7. First hell mission

When Shepard had said to him to go back to the shuttle, he was so angry with her. Why he had to lose all the fun? And why she said it to him? Ashley was clearly not trusting her, and Liara was far more sensitive for a fight. James just sat his ass down on the shuttle, and connected to their comms.

  
_''Shit! She got the data.''_ Ashley's voice broke the line of James thoughts.

  
_''She's faster than it looks!''_ Liara's shouting voice came over the comm and James focused on what was going on there.

  
_''No faster than me!''_ Shepard laughed.

  
_''Shepard! Now is not the time.''_ Liara sounded worried. Then, nothing came over the comm. Just some heavy breaths. Then there was wind, things drop. James couldn't make anything clear out of this, and he prepared the shuttle just in case.

  
_''She's over there!''_ Liara spoke again.

  
_''James? You read me?''_ Shepard's voice came next.

  
''Loud and clear.'' James responded.

  
_''Cerberus has the data.Radio the Normandy. Get them down here now!''_

  
''Aye aye, Commander.'' James said and tried to contact them. They were responding. Something was blocking the god damn comms. James tried over and over again, but he was just losing time. He flow the shuttle and tried some dozens of times again but nothing was coming back.

  
_''She's getting away!''_ Shepard's voice pierced James and made him jump.

  
_''Damn it! James? Normandy? Anybody?''_ she continued.

  
''Shit!'' James cursed himself.

  
_''I got this one!''_ he said to Shepard over the comm, and he could hear Shepard's sharp breath.

  
James with the shuttle hit Cerberus shuttle and caused it to fall just some inches away from them. Everyone fell down and it exploded.

  
''We are on our way.'' Joker's voice came over the comm and James relaxed for a bit. James couldn't control his own shuttle anymore as everything started to beam red. James could see Shepard trying to help the others get up as he was landed the shuttle as best as he could. James left the driver's seat and opened the hatch of the shuttle.

  
Shepard was already there waiting for him to exit.

  
''What were you thinking James?'' she shouted at him and he was surprised.

  
''You wanted someone to stop Cerberus take the data. That's what I did!'' he said angrily back but before he could continue or hear her response she took him a tight neck hug. It was quick, though.

  
''You're a stupid reckless ass! You could have died!'' she said as she pulled back and looked him into his eyes through her helmet. ''Let's go and help the others.'' she continued and kind of ran back. Ashley had already help Liara get on her feet and walking towards the shuttle.

  
''We need the data.'' Liara said weakly and James run to their side, taking her from Ashley's grab. They were both hurt. Shepard walked with Ashley into Cerberus shuttle again, but before they reach it, the robot from before was out of it and caught Ashley out of her guard. The metal thing took her from her neck, holding her high.

  
''No! Let her go.'' Shepard said and the robot seemed to laugh at her. With her other hand grabbed her head and let go of her neck. Shepard's hand found her gun, but she didn't do one single step.

  
''What should I do with her?'' the robot woman spoke through her comm and smirked at her order. She turned and smashed Ashley's head to the shuttle behind.

  
''NO!'' Shepard screamed and with a pull of her biotics she knocked out the womanly robot. Lorena breathed heavy at the harsh hit, but she looked down at Ashley's body which was laying cold by her. James was shocked himself too as he was holding Liara. She let him go and he run over Shepard's side.

  
''Grab that thing and bring it with us.'' she said and he nodded. Before he had raised the robot corpse, Shepard had already took Ashley's body over her shoulders. Without words she ran into the Normandy which had just arrived. James followed suit and Liara was already in before they both reached her. They run though the med-bay as Shepard left gently Ashley's body on a bed and James mimicked her moves leaving the robot woman not so softly on a bed opposite Ashley's. Shepard had took her helmet off, and everyone did the same. She was looking down at the unfortunate woman who looked mess. James walking by her side and looked at her. Lorena had a big almost black bruise on her forehead.

  
''Ashley needs medical attention.'' Liara said to Shepard but her composed went to waste when she didn't receive nothing from her back. ''We need to leave the Sol System. The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there.''

  
''Get us to the Citadel, Joker.'' Shepard simple replied.

  
''Roger that.'' Joker's voice responded.

  
''Hold on, Ash.'' Shepard said and squeezed Ashley's hand. She was ready to cry, and break down ugly. First mission and everything went hell. ''See what you and EDI can learn from that thing.'' she continued ordering Liara, who went over the robot's side with a nod. With an unsteady breath Lorena closed her eyes and her hand found her head like she was trying to shoot a migraine away, but exhaled painful as her fingers found her bruise.

  
''You need some medi-gel?'' James said as he closing the distance between them and removed her hand from her forehead gently.

  
''No, I'm fine.'' she replied and her eyes opened for him. ''Pull with a helmet sucks.'' she said and looked into his hand that was still holding hers before her eyes fall on his again.

  
''Pull into a human robot sucks, Lola.'' he said with a smirk and she chuckled; she freed her holding hand to hit him light on the chest.

  
''Don't call me that... _here_.'' she said and marked her last word.

  
''Why, Lola?'' he teased her and she accepted his game. Her mind removed from the previous tragedy for a moment.

  
'' 'Cause I'm your Commander.''

  
''Oh, is all this for ranks then? You know I can easily become an N7 and took your position as Commander. And then, they will make me a Specter too.'' he said with a bright smile on her as he wrapped his arms lazy around her waist, bringing her closer.

  
''Uh huh? That's what are you planning to do, Jimmy? And with what qualifications you will go and ask all this?'' she laughed weakly at him and her own hands rested on his armored forearms. He was happy that he had made her laugh even a little inside all this mess.

  
''Ah, easy. As your-'' he began to say but Shepard's armored gloved hand found his mouth as she understood what he was ready to say. He laughed under it. Her eyes were trying not to laugh as her mouth did. It seemed that both had forgot about the war and moreover that on the room was Liara too, who looked at them with a question look.

  
_''Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it's Admiral Hackett.''_ Joker's voice came on their ears and they parted. Shepard sighed happily and relaxed her face before she spoke.

  
''Patch me through.'' she said and nodded to James and after to Liara before she half walked half ran out of the room. Liara's eyes then fell to James who walked by her side and he looked with serious eyes the Cerberus robot body.

  
''I got it!'' she exhaled. ''I have to show that to Admiral Hackett and Shepard.'' she said and excused herself to James before she walked out of the med-bay too.


	8. Where we remain?

The meeting with Hackett was over and they had already reached Citadel. Hospital men had came and carried Ashley's body over Huerta Memorial Hospital. Then Shepard headed to meet the Council and Liara would be there too to give the Prothean plans for this anti-Reaper device. James followed them until the Presidium and then waited for them to return. Hours waiting on that seats they had put until he stood up and looked out of the big window.

  
It was his first time to Citadel. It was huge and beautiful scary. How such a thing could welcome all the races around the galaxy and live  happily and peaceful around here? It was something that James could hardly answer.

  
A sound of a punch broke him out of his thoughts and turned his face only to see Shepard hitting a reporter. She rolled her eyes evidently on her and she walked away. Her face brighter once she saw James and walked by his side.

  
''Shepard, the world will know!'' the reporter shouted to him and with a laugh Shepard responded back.

  
''I want to see you try, Khalisah!''

  
''Hey, Lola. You seem to be in trouble.'' he chuckled on her behavior.

  
''Nothing I can't handle. So, you're enjoying your time here?'' she said with a smirk on him and he was fighting his habit to wrap an arm around her neck while they were out in the open. He didn't really know what will happen with the two of them now that she was back on duty. He didn't know if she would like to continue seeing him like she was back on Earth. But she didn't have pull back from him until now, right?

  
''It's...I don't know. I wish we had a clearer plan of what we should do. What the council said?'' James finally replied at her.

  
''Nothing serious. I need you to go and buy those while I go and see Ashley before we head out of here to our next destination.'' she said and handed him a list. He didn't have to check it. He would go and buy those things anyway. But with one quick check, he saw Shepard's Alliance credit car inside the papers. And he knew how he would buy those things too. _Great_ , everything was ready.

  
''Which is?'' he asked her moments later and she took her eyes from his to the window. Was she staring at him all this time?

  
''Palaven. I will tell you more back on the ship.'' she answered and nodded to him that she would leave. And she left. He took the elevator a moment later; after he had re-checked the list.

  
_Right._

* * *

 

Shepard had finished earlier than anyone else from the ship, so she informed Joker that she would be on her cabin, taking a nap. She was feeling her head pounding like hell.

  
James had ended his job moments later and he entered the Normandy to find it almost empty. Almost. Some of the official Alliance crew was already on their seats and checking statistics. The pilot, Joker was on his position and James thought that he maybe rarely left the ship.

  
''You are James Vega, Shepard's guard from back on Earth, right?'' the pilot said to him. James was surprised by the pilot's comment, because he didn't have even seen him enter. The back of his seat was facing him.

  
''Ah, yeah.'' James turned and greeted the pilot that had now turned and walk over him. His figure was a little weird and his walking not so good.

  
''Nice to meet you too. And it's called brutal bone disease. My name is Joker.'' The pilot said politely and spread his hand over James.

  
''James Vega. But you already know at a guess.'' James smiled politely back and shaked his hand with the other man firmly.

  
''Seems Shepard had made you done the hard work I see.'' he said smiling at his bags.

  
''She did that on Earth too.''

  
''Ah, don't let her take too much advance on you.'' Joker closed his eye and chuckled on his own comment, but took the bags from James and gave them to one soldier and order him to put them on their place.

  
''I will have that on mind. So, where's Shepard, are we leaving?'' James asked then.

  
''Shepard is on her cabin and we are leaving on a half an hour. Also, I think the shuttle bay has a very good place for you and your muscles. And the sleeping pods and marines' rooms are on the third floor.''

  
''Good to know. I will... go then.'' James said and greeted Joker before he walked away from him. James went over the elevator and once he entered he tried to guessed where Shepard's cabin would be. If now they were on the second floor, and the third had the med-bay and the sleeping pods and the last the shuttle bay then the first floor would be Commander's cabin. Right?

Once he was up to the floor, he saw a single door. He walked by half afraid and the door shut wide open. That made him step back a bit. It was definitely a single room. He quietly walked by and saw a large fish tank on the left hand and a desk on the right. There was a lower level too, with a bed and...a Shepard sleeping on it. She was curled up on one side of the bed the most hidden and away from the stairs. He climbed down two-two the few stairs and looked on her. She didn't have even use the half bed. She was so tiny, even here on her own bed. James didn't want to wake her neither leave her. He looked around for a moment and there was a couch.

  
_Hmm, that's a nice couch._

  
James, without second thoughts he grabbed a seat on the black couch, but soon it turned a bed for him and he drifted into sleep.

  
_What a child do on such a place? And what is this place? Oh my God! The kid is on fire!_

  
Shepard's eyes cracked open and she stood on her ass, taking quick but still not loud breaths. She shaked her head from the horrible dream she just saw and swigged her legs out of the bed when in the movement her eyes caught a huge form over the couch. Her eyes checked twice. It was James.

  
_What I'm gone do? Is there any way to really defeat the Reapers? Will people will have a new life? Would I have a new life?..._

  
She thought and on her last inside question she looked over James. Shepard knew that she could die at any moment, or he would die on a moment. It was a shitty job. But she didn't have time to think about all this now. She stood up quietly and covered James with a blanket that was next to him. She walked out of the room, waiting to go and grab something to eat and maybe a cup of coffee would be ideal! But once she was out, she fould Liara waiting for her on the door.

  
''Liara, can I help you?'' Shepard sounded puzzle.

  
''I've been forwarding the turian councilor information on the Prothean devices. It can't be built without the Council support, but he's not budging until their primarch is safe.'' she said and Shepard rolled her eyes, as she passed though her and went over the bars and supported her head on her hands.

  
''I know.'' Lorena replied and took the hands from her face looking back on Liara.

  
''Are you alright?'' Liara responded and touched her friend's shoulder. Squizzing supportively.

  
''I could be better. Everything could be better, if...'' Shepard's thoughts ran wild and she sighed noisy.

  
''There's more to it than that, isn't it? But what's really bothering you, Shepard?'' Liara continued.

  
''What are we going to do, Liara? When the Reapers hit, I could hear people screaming, innocent people die on the streets just below me! We are losing more and more everyday and not just my people, turians, your people would be sooner later and then all the races would be hit and we'll can't do anything about it!''

  
''There was no way you could knew about the attack, Lori-Shepard.'' James voice came over the open door, as he corrected her name at the end, walking by their side. ''You couldn't do anything to save those people either. You could stay and fight and then die or be here and do the best you can to provide more deaths.'' he continued looking down at Shepard.

  
''Seemed that my speech to you didn't go to waste James.'' she said proud of him.

  
''Never.'' he replied softly and Liara had to coughed to make noticeable her existence.

  
''Lieutenant is right. And I know you're doing everything you can, and when you'll get back there you will be able to help.'' Liara said and Shepard smiled a nod.

  
''I hope so.'' Lorena said but from behind them a figure came and Shepard turned her face to look at it better.

  
''Commander Shepard? I'm Specialist--oh.'' a woman said and stood in front of them. ''Oh I beg your pardon. I thought you were alone.'' she continued.

  
''I was just leaving.'' Liara announced and looked over at James, waiting for him to do the same. But he was only looking Shepard.

  
_What is he waiting? What did he wanted from Shepard? Waiting orders?_

  
Liara's thoughts rang into her head as she was watching James staring at Shepard and her eyes met his once she released he wasn't moving.

  
''James?'' Shepard asked him with amusing voice. Liara could she that she was trying to hide a smile or two.

 

_Maybe Shepard is amused by the young Lieutenant's behavior, right?_

 

Liara's eyes fell back on him once more.

  
''I think I'm good. I will stay here. Guard you.'' he replied with a smirk and went behind Shepard's back, relaxing on the bars.

  
''It's your commander, Lieutenant. You don't have to _guard_ her anymore you know.'' Liara sounded more annoyed that she wanted. Shepard laughed softly and grabbed Liara's shoulder, because she didn't have step so far after all.

  
''It's okay. Let him live the dream Liara.'' Shepard said comfortable over her friend.

  
''Lola?'' he called from behind her, and Liara would like to punch him for his stupid grin.

  
_Why he do this? And why Shepard don't put him on his position?_

  
''¿Te puedes callar, Vega?'' Shepard said to him, but her smile was still playful. [=Can you shut up, Vega?]

  
_Shepard wasn't bad at anyone and she was trying to keep friendly with everyone, but she just spoke a whole different language to him, and she couldn't hold her smile for him. He also wrapped his arms around her while they were on the med-bay and he just got out of her room, for godness' sake!_

  
Liara couldn't think clear anymore.

 

''Okay, okay, Commander.'' he answered back to her question and Liara excused herself again and left. She needed some time alone.

  
''So, Traynor, right?'' Shepard looked at the other woman in front of her and she saluted immediately.

  
''Commander Shepard. I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&D. I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance.'' she said and she walked confident to Shepard. ''There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit...''

  
''I need the ship functional, that's all. So what have you done to my ship?'' Shepard replied with a demi-commander tone.

  
''We upgraded communications and removed most of the Cerberus tech, Commander.''

  
''I see,'' Shepard said and suddenly looked back on James and he stood up. ''James, can you go down and prepare something for dinner? I will come in a while.''

  
''I though you wanted me here.'' James sounded sad.

  
''Yeah, but I need you better making me something to eat.'' she said and she had that cat eyes on him, like she always did when she was asking him something. She knew that he would couldn't say no to her, especially when she did him the sweet eyes.

  
''Okay.'' he said half disappointment and half glad that she did that, because deep inside he knew he would probably kill himself from boredom if that chat went on.

  
''So, what's the meaning, Traynor.'' he heard Shepard speaking again and her room's door close, before the elevator's door close behind him.


	9. Say those three words

Shepard had already talked with Specialist Traynor and Admiral Hackett. She had also give the next coordinates on Joker for Menae. They would arrive there on three hours ASAP. She headed down on the kitchen.

  
''Hey. I thought you were hungry.'' James said and made her jump out of her trouble thoughts. She saw him sitting next to the wall.

  
''I was, but I had things to arrange. What you made?''

  
''Something light. We will be on mission too. I prepared you coffee too.'' he said as she went over and grabbed a plate of his food and a cup before she settled herself next to a seat next to him.

  
''Thanks.'' she simple said and he could feel her mind be cloudy.

  
''Anytime.'' he replied simple himself as his hand stroke once her cheek and then found its way to her back and rubbed it softly. She didn't back up so he continued doing it until she finished her meal and drink. She was silence all the time and staring for long moments either her plate and cup or somewhere far away on the room.

 

* * *

 

  
Menae's mission wasn't easy at all. But it was over and Shepard had found an old crew member of hers into that moon. Garrus Vakarian was the name, who was really glad to be back on her crew and ship. They also had recruited Primarch Victus.

James had headed showers once they were back and went back on the shuttle bay for some exercise as Shepard was the Commander that the ship needed. He met and the new shuttle pilot too, there. He was a nice man.

  
James hit the hardest level on the exercise VI he could and did his part. He didn't know how much time he was there but on some point Shepard was standing there out of sudden, beside him and enjoying his show.

  
''Enjoying the view, Lola?'' he said inside his athletic groans as he was doing pulls.

  
''You know me, Jimmy.'' she said sarcastically.

  
''So...that turian's on board now, no?'' he said and shoot a look at her before he continue.

  
''We techinically have two turians on board, but Garrus is not an ordinary turian.'' she said with a smile and he looked at her with what, could that be jealously?

  
''I'll take your word for it. Can't really tell'em apart...You down here for a reason?''

  
''Hmm...not really. Just Joker suggested I should do some rounds to meet the new crew. But you are here too.'' she said and smirked at him.

  
''Are you up for some exercises?'' he said teasing her.

  
''Well...no. But I would like to help you exercise harder. Are those weight on your feet? Do they do any work, Vega?''

  
''No as much as I would like. What's on your mind, Lola?'' he said and she went in front of him freeing him from those weights. He was still hanging from the bar when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her naughty but he was still puzzled. She smiled back with that seductive smile of hers and with a jump she jumped on him and curled her legs around his waist. Her hair was curly on her ponytail. His smile grew larger to his face and she bited her bottom lip.

  
''You know that they see us Lola, right?''

  
''Who? They? They would be too afraid to say anything and I don't think Cortez is the guy who will give us dry. Not until he got the best of us, at least.'' she said and her brown eyes were an invitation to him.

  
''You know you are not much more weight than those weights over there, right?'' he said and she chuckled. Her hands rubbing his neck gently, and that send warm shivers all over James' body. He wished he could hold her too.

  
''I know, but that would be much more fun! And I can also do this while you do your practice.'' she replied and then she kissed him, not deep. Teasing kisses.

  
''Fair enough.'' he said and Lorena kissed his nose scar and then his scar under his eye and under his lip.

  
He couldn't have that anymore. Their really close relationship until some days before had made him so nostalgic of their time back on earth. He wanted her. He unhanged and without letting Lorena down; he drugged them behind his desk, where they could have some privacy. He kissed her deeply holding her inside his arms now and he lowered them on the ground without breaking their kiss once. He was sitting on his ass and her on his lap. After moments Shepard pulled herself back, breathless and relaxed her forehead on his chest. He was just holding her on his arms, providing some safety he knew she was looking for.

  
''I thought you would leave.'' she whispered into his chest.

  
''What?'' he pulled her back to see her face.

  
''Yeah, when we were first time on board you said you wanted to go back on Earth and fight, and I thought you would leave once we arrived Citadel.'' She said and her eyes lowered from his. With gentle hand he grabbed her chin and brought her face back on his.

  
''I would never leave you, Lori. I was just furious with everything that happened on Earth. I was sign as your guard, and after all we have been though on Earth I will stay by your side. Guarding you, protecting you...loving you.'' he said and he could see her eyes going teary. Eyebrows frown lightly.

  
''Do you love me, James?'' she asked with disbelief and her face was like shocked, but good surprised too. He had never saw her like that. So vulnerable. But he had never said to her that she loved her. Although he had felt like saying it months now.

  
''I do, Lorena.'' he said and his tone was serious now. He called her by her full name too.

  
''Say it.'' she said and her beautiful brown eyes were staring smiley on his light ones.

  
''Te amo, Lori.'' he said and a tear rolled on her cheek. He brought her closer and kissed it away. She rested lazy her arms on his shoulder.

  
''Te amo.'' he said again and planted kisses on her forehead, nose, lips.

  
_That was what kiss on the forehead meant? That he loves me?_

  
Her hold went over his neck now, bringing him closer. ''I only want you, Lola.'' he said as he kissed her shoulder and closed her tight on his chest in a warm hug.

  
''Te amo demasiado babe.'' she said and pulled back from him with wet cheeks. She chuckled once she saw his sympathetic and lovely look for her tears; he cupped her face into his large hands and dried every tear with a kiss. She closed her eyes and fell her cheeks burn under his lips. Once she was dry, she buried her face to the crack of his neck and he was there just holding her. He never had felt like that in his life. That he was holding something so precious for him. Unique. The one he wanted. And he wanted Lorena. She was the most amazing person he knew.And he swore to himself that moment to keep her in that place for ever. On his heart. His arms. She was so sensitive after all. James was happy to see that side of her. She was so cold and professional on others and on missions. He couldn't even understand how she was the same person. But she was his girl now, and he would do anything for her.


	10. Someone else over you?

''Thank you Garrus, it's good to have you back.'' Shepard said as she exited the main battery.

  
''Wouldn't miss this fight for anything. But now go, because I'm sure somebody screwed up something down here. I want to get the girl back in fighting shape.'' Garrus said with a chuckle.

  
''Oh, yes, one of your many famous calibrations I assume.'' she replied back between her curly laugh.

  
''Laugh it up Shepard, but those calibrations are those which made Normandy, Normandy.'' he said and he was more serious this time. She nodded at him one more time before she turned away from her very good friend. Once she walked away she decided to visit the shuttle bay, before she call it a night. Tomorrow she would meet with the salarian dalatrass and the krogan chief. Her head started to pound just from the thought. She hated politics. She hated them like nothing else. But she had not to think about all those from tonight or else she would not have a good night's rest and her mind would have to defeat her sleepiness except from the conversations on that damn meeting.

  
When the elevator was on the lower floor, Shepard saw James and Cortez talking. James eyes found immediately her and she blushed under his stare.

  
_How can he do that to me?_

  
She walked all the way over them and Cortez greeted her as well.

  
''So is that true? Now the sexy human robot we brought from Mars is EDI's new body?'' James said and couldn't hide the excitement from his voice and look.

  
''Yeah, you sound excited, Vega. Interesting?'' Shepard said with a cocky half smile on her and one eyebrow raised. It seemed that he froze for a moment looking at Shepard's eyes not knowing what to do or say. Cortez chuckled at his face and had to poke him to unstuck from his position.

  
''Commander is just teasing you lieutenant.'' Cortez tried to calm his new friend and then looked over Shepard one more time. ''Is the transmission successful? Will the body work?'' he continued. Shepard's smile was still on when her eyes fell on the flight lieutenant.

  
''Yes, it was successful and EDI ran every possible test to clarify the body's safety. To everyone. We think it will work, and we can take EDI with us on the battles from now.'' Shepard replied simple.

  
''That's good I guess, Commander.''

 

''Yeah, more than good. And I'm sure Joker is who enjoy it the most.'' Shepard replied with a soft laugh and then her eyes fell on James again. ''And from what it seems he would not be the only one.'' she continued with a quick squeeze of her eyes over Vega. He shaked his head and let out a light sigh.

  
''Really now Lola?'' James said with puppy eyes over her, not believing that she may had think that James would like someone else rather than her. She just rubbed her neck and smiled at him weakly.

  
''Sure James. And I'm pretty sure too that EDI can help you find a new room to sleep, ASAP.'' she said teasing this time. Before she could even react more, James closed the distance between then, cupped her face with his strong hands and stole a kiss. At first Shepard was stiff into his arms, but then it seemed that she relaxed and leaned more into their kiss. Her hands found his waist and pushed her body as close as she could on his. Breathless moments later, they broke their kiss and James stared sweetly down on her. Her eyes were at lost at first, moving from his chest to his own eyes. He moved one arm around her waist while the other softly stroke her cheek.

  
''You're an ass.'' she said to him with a smirk and he chuckled at that.

  
''But you love it.'' he replied and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. ''Come on, you should sleep. You have a meeting tomorrow.'' he said and the hand from her face slipped into her own and guided her to the elevator.

  
''See you tomorrow Cortez.'' James greeted his friend without even taking his eyes of the elevator, but Shepard turned and faced Cortez with a blush of embarrassment. The flight lieutenant was kind and simple nodded back at them both before turn around on his console. Shepard felt James drag her into the elevator and she followed without second thoughts.


	11. Not good

James was waiting for the debriefing meeting to be over. He was on the pilot desk chatting with Joker and maybe gossiping some of the conversations going on into the meeting room. When it was finally over, James went outside of the room to secure Shepard from all those that had gather into the ship. Every single one of them had bring a bodyguard with them and James was fast to take that job for Lorena, and Victus that joined them later, too. Outside of the room, one Salarian and one Krogan were praying for the end of this gathering. James leaned over the wall and saw that the two military women that was always securing the debriefing room from all the other ship; now they were behind the desk and looking nervous over the two alien. It wasn't that they hadn't see any until now, but those two aliens were rather unsocial and unfriendly. The door opened snapping James out of his thoughts.

  
''Just try not to wreck anything, Wrex.'' Shepard voice's came before James could see her.

  
''I would try, Shepard. But don't break your promise. We are heading right _NOW_!'' the krogan behind Shepard said and she sighed heavily and nodded positive to him. The krogan stopped on his trucks when he saw his bodyguard and started talking to him while Shepard walked over James. She grabbed one of his arms and leaned her face on it like a cat.

  
''Everything's okay, Lola?'' James said as he looked down at her once and then over the people across the room again.

  
''Yeah...just...don't know. We have to head out, now. We have to go and save the last of the female krogans and then head to Tunchanka to cure the genophage.'' Lorena replied and looked up at him.

  
''Okay, let's go and get ready then. Are you hungry?'' James said to her as he drag her out of the room.

  
''No, I'm fine. I need to finish this job ASAP.'' she replied softly to him and James simple nodded as the reached the elevator. Its doors opened and they walked in, silent. Once the doors closed he placed a kiss on her head. She was more than thankful for his love towards her.

 

* * *

 

The mission was even harder than Shepard thought to accomplish. And they weren't over yet. They had freed the only female krogan that lived, took Dr. Mordin again on the ship with hopes that he is the only one that can cure the genophage. And Shepard suspected that Tuchanka wouldn't come easier either. That krogan Wrex was eager to cure the genophage, Mordin was ambitious about it and Shepard was simply hurt from the battle before.

  
''How is your head, Lori?'' James said and for a moment Lorena was at lost.

  
''Fine.'' she groaned and James didn't quite believe it, but he decided not to push the matter any futher. ''Joker, go us to the Citadel.'' Shepard said next and Joker confirmed back. James started to walk out of the shuttle but stopped short on his trucks when he realized that Shepard wasn't following. Turning his head he found Shepard leaning into the door of shuttle. Her head was falling heavy against the aluminum door.

  
''Lola?'' James called out as he walked towards her now. She didn't response and James heart was starting to pound like crazy on his chest. His hands found her arms and she fell into him.

  
''Lola?'' he called out to her and in his voice anyone could feel the waves of concern. He embraced her into his strong arms and she was grateful. ''I will go you to Chakwas.'' he spoke again and she shook her head on him.

  
''I'm fine...I just need some good hours of sleep.'' she replied and he ran one hand through her hair. Smoothing her. He sighed heavily. One part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and go her to Dr Chakwas, _ASAP_ and the other wanted to obey her and go her to her cabin. He took gently the hand from her hair and watched as her curls, that was on a messy ponytail, fell through his fingers only to relieve something worse. His palm was full of blood and he was sure that it wasn't his.

  
''Lorena?'' he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him softly only to see that her eyes were shut and almost unconscious. She could still-hardly stand. His hands quickly cupped her head and shook her gently.

  
''Lorena? Babe?'' he called out but nothing seemed to awake her. He took her immediately on his arms, bride style, as he was running towards the elevator.

  
''Lorena, please don't sleep!'' he said to her over and over again trying to keep her awake. Thank God, he had a response of her. She murmured something that wasn't clear, but at least James knew that she didn't have completely lose all her senses.

 

* * *

 

Shepard woke up and a very unpleasant bright white light came on her eyes once half open. She blinked them fast trying to adjust to the light. After some moments, her eyes could see again and she left out a breath that seemed she was keeping all this time. It was a tired one and she was at the Normandy's med bay. Her whole body was screaming for relaxation and for someone to lift that heavy thing from her left arm. Her head turned to her left side only to see a sleepy James upon her arm. He was still wearing his under armor clothes, sign that Shepard wasn't too long on the med-bay. Or maybe she was sleeping here days and James never left her side?

  
''Hey, James...'' Lorena called out his name. He murmured something softly, like _'later'_ but didn't wake up.

  
''Jimmy.'' Lorena tried again and this time it worked. His head lifted slowly from her arm and with one of his hands tried to knock out the sleep from his eyes. Then his light brown eyes met her dark ones.

  
''Hey.'' she said again with a weak smile that he adopted too.

  
''Oh, Lori. You got me worried. How are you feeling?'' he replied as he got closer to her and brought her hand on his lips for a gentle kiss.

  
''Okay, I guess. I told you I just needed sleep you didn't need to bring me here.''

  
''Can you stop argue over this? You had a bloody wound on your skull which Dr Chawkas was very happy to treat.''

  
''Oh!'' Lorena replied shocked.

  
''Yes, oh, so please stop. You don't know how damn scared I was when you fell unconsious on my arms.''

  
''I'm sorry, James.'' she said on a small voice and he couldn't stay anymore mad at her. His figure relaxed.

  
''Oh, you're awake I see.'' Dr. Chakwas voice came into their ears.

  
''Yeah.'' Lorena replied quite unpleasant.

  
''Don't be like that, Shepard. You were lucky Lieutenant was with you. But don't worry. I'm not going to bore you this time. Just a check and you would be free to leave.'' Chakwas said and Shepard's eyes went wide.

  
''What? You won't do a million tests over me? Keep me in here about a week?'' Shepard said between joke and serious.

  
''Em, no. The wound wasn't so bad _'this time'_. But you will need some time off for sure. So you are lucky we reached Citadel.''

  
''Already? How many days I'm out?'' Shepard asked and turned her head from Chakwas to James.

  
''Not long. Just a whole day.'' he replied quicker than doctor and Shepard sighed in relief.

  
''Good. James speak over your comm and let anyone know that we have shore leave for three days. Remind Joker to let Normandy for check and repair too.'' she said and James frowned.

  
''Why you want me to say it, Lola?''

  
''Because I ask you to. Come on, Jimmy...'' she said and he waved her off. He was going to do it anyway; he just needed the reason why. She could still speak and she had her omni-tool too. It was just weird why she assign him to do it.

  
''Okay. Now Vega I need you out of here, to run the one test I promised Shepard. You can do your announcement outside.'' Chakwas said and James nodded his leave, but not before he left a kiss on Shepard's forehead when he was up from his seat.

  
''I will wait for you on the cabin.'' he whispered on her ear and turned to leave. Shepard smiled weakly at him but he missed it.

  
_How I can be so lucky? Maybe he is totally insane and I'm out of my mind..._


	12. A Visit Into The Hospital

''So where we will go, Lola?'' James asked Lorena from behind her as he did two big steps and reached her side.

  
''I'm going to Memorial Hospital to see Ashley. You can go wherever you want. It's your shore leave.'' Lorena replied simple with normal voice. Always looking in front of her, on the elevator she wanted to catch. James grabbed her arm softly and made her stop, turning to look at him.

  
''Hey, hey. Who am I?'' he asked and Lorena frowned at his question.

  
''Em, James Vega? Do you have hit _your_ head as well?'' she replied with giggles.

  
''No, Lori. I mean, what am I to you? Aren't I your boyfriend?'' he said as he dragged them in a corner of the hall, so they didn't block anyone's way.

  
''Haha, um...I don't know...let me think...'' she teased him with a playful look. He was not so amused. His hand fell from her arm to her hand and their fingers entwined. He raised their hands on his mouth and kissed the back of her palm.

  
''Lori, I love you and I will be wherever you'll be. You still feel the same about me, right Lola?'' he said and his mind started to panic.

  
''Of course, I feel the same about you, jackass,'' she said as she smacked his chest with her free hand and a huge smile on her face. ''I just have to play the commander and friend for some more hours. You don't need to follow me around.'' she continued with a generous smile.

  
''What if I want to follow you around?'' he asked, rhetoric mostly, and she rolled her eyes on him. He smiled and caught with his own free hand her chin and leaned into her mouth. Her lips were warm and wasn't easy for James to pull back when the moment came, but he did; eventually.

  
''Let's go.'' he said again and without letting her hand they walked towards the elevator and the Hospital.

 

* * *

 

The hospital was quiet but Shepard couldn't say that was not full of people. Doctors and patients were almost everywhere. 

  
''Siha!'' a familiar voice called her and Lorena looked at her left side.

  
''Thane!'' she replied sassy. Her hand slipped from James grip and she walked happily over the drell, who opened his arms for a warm hug.

  
''I heard Earth was under attack. I didn't know you'd made it out.'' he said softly to her and into their embrace.

  
''Oh, you know me, I will always slip away eventually. What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again.'' Lorena pulled back and replied to his recent comment.

  
''I sent a few messages while you were incarcerated, but I suspect they never got past the guards.'' the drell replied and Lorena turned over James with a smirk on her face.

  
''Is that one of your guards? Are you still on custody?'' the man asked again and Lorena nodded with her hand for James to come closer to those two. James had stayed behind when Shepard had walked over that man, but he thought better not to follow her as she was _the Commander Shepard,_ expect from the girl he loves and she may have friends all over the galaxy. He couldn't limit her.

  
''No, I'm not,'' she replied and James were at once again by her side, as they walked in. ''Thane, this is James Vega, my guard on the Earth and my boyfriend now. James, this is Thane Krios, one of the biggest badass drell, I know.'' she introduced them, and James was beyond happy that Lorena was not holding her enthusiasm about their relationship. James nodded friendly his head and spread a hand to Thane. The other man took it with a gentle smile and shook hands with James.

  
''Nice to meet you, Mr Vega. Glad Shepard found someone to take care to and of her. So, what are you doing here?'' Thane said firstly at James, who's confidence was building up again beside Shepard and after the man's comment; The drell then turned his interest back at Shepard.

  
''Visiting a friend. Ashley. She got hurt protecting me.'' she replied.

  
''The human soldier in intensive care? I saw her condition.'' Thane continued and his face looked thoughtful.

  
''Yeah, you know how is she? If she had woken?'' Shepard said and James could sense her growing tensed, concert maybe, beside him.

  
''Yes. We have spoken. She was very lucky and maybe strong to hold out such a hit. Do you know her much?''

  
''She was serving on the first Normandy before it got crashed. She was-is a dear friend of mine.'' Lorena replied and her voice hide well the few concerts running her mind.

  
''I see. Your enemies may try to finish her off here, Shepard. I will look out for her.'' he said and a cough ended his phrase. Shepard reached his arm and squeezzed it sympathetic. James felt bad for the guy in front of him. He kinda felt how sick he was.

  
''Thank you, Thane. I really appreciate it.'' Lorena said with a smile that James had never seem again. She looked weak and like she was going to burst into tears.

  
''I'm near the end of my life. It is a good time to be generous.'' he smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. He have noticed too, James thought.

  
''I have only a few people I still admire and care about Shepard. That's the last thing I can do for you after all you have done for me.'' he continued.

  
''Thane...how are you doing? Are you getting any better?'' Shepard asked worried.

  
''I wish my last memories wouldn't be on the Hospital, but Kepral's Sydrome is...not kind.''

  
''Can't you not join me, as before? I could sure find you the best to take care of you.''

  
''I'm-huh...'' he tried to find the right words and he left a soft chuckle out. ''I'm not as before, Siha. I need medical attention.'' he did a pause and Shepard was ready to speak again but he stopped her grabbing her upper arms and squeezzed them once, strongly. ''You need the best at your side to fight the Reapers. And I can see that you have them,'' he continued and nodded over James at his last sentence. Lorena looked over James as she smiled softly over him and he returned the look, ''I can't fight, my child. But I'm proud that I have fought by your side once. I'm at peace with what I have done in my life, Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from war and conflict. My time has come, my child, but not yours.'' Thane ended his answer at her and one single tear rolled to her smooth cheek. She quickly raised her hand and wiped it from there.

  
''How much time do you have left? Are you in pain?-'' Shepard started to ask but his laugh stopped her.

  
''Too much questions, Shepard. You should get going. I'm fine, siha. But can I ask you one favor?'' Thane said and suddenly he seemed ages older than before.

  
''Of course. What you need Thane?''

  
''You will keep an eye for my son, Kolyat, right? When the time comes?'' he asked again and Shepard's shoulders fell down.

  
''Always, Thane.'' she said and hugged gently the man again. He pulled first, quickly.

  
''Go on, Shepard. And take some flowers for that friend of yours. I think she is waiting for you.'' he said again and she nodded with a bright smile now. James said his own _'goodbye'_ and _'hope the best for you'_  to that man before follow Lorena. She looked very vulnerable after her meeting with this man, but James could see the kindness into him and that he may was more a father figure on Shepard than a simple friend.

  
''Are you okay, Lori?'' James asked Lorena once they were far from Thane.

  
''Yeah. It's just hard to say goodbye to some people. He helped me a lot before I was imprisoned on Earth.'' she replied and choose the color of the roses she wanted for Ashley.

 

_Red was her favorite. She was always romantic..._

 

She paid and the walked further into the hospital.

 

* * *

 

  
''I would like an answer, Lieutenant-Commander. The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you-now, more than ever.'' Udina's voice pierced Shepard's ears and she rolled her ears at the sound of this shameless man.

  
''I still need some time. You will have my answer soon, I promise.'' Ashley replied as Shepard and James entered the room. Udina turned unhappy from her response and looked over Shepard with disguise.

  
''Shepard.'' he said dry.

  
''Udina.'' she replied with coldness and he was out of the room for good.

  
''Uh, I though he would never leave!'' Ashley said and took a moment for Shepard to run over her friend and hug her.

  
''Be careful, Lori. I'm still not perfectly healed.'' Ashley said and Lorena retreated back.

  
''Sorry. I hope he was not giving you much trouble.'' Lorena replied as she sat better by her friend's bed side.

  
''Nah. He is the usual disgusting self.''

  
''So, he has recommend you for Spectre?'' Shepard asked now, leaving the flowers she got for Ashley on the near by stand.

  
''Yeah, but I'm still thinking about it. I want to have a choice. Not like you, no offence, but they had literally push you into this.''

  
''None taken. It's the truth after all. But it was the only way that moment. The only way to stop Saren.''

  
''Yeah... Shepard, I'm sorry for what I have said about you and Cerberus. I-I trust you. I don't need any other proof you are the same person, after what happened on Mars. It wasn't I didn't believe you at all back on Horizon, it was just...hard...''

  
''Hey, it's okay. I understand. And if you need anything, let me know.'' Shepard said and tried to relax her friend. Ashley sighed half happy and half concert and took one deep breath before continue.

  
''Yeah, actually...I have one... my family was back on Earth you know, and I haven't heard from them since we left. It's getting me crazy. I-I would like you to try to communicate with them. Find out if they are okay. That's all I ask. Can you do it?'' Ashley asked and Shepard nodded to her positively, very quickly, reassuring her.

  
''I will do it. You need some rest though, Ash. You still look like a mess.'' Shepard said and teased at her last sentence trying to light up her mood.

  
''I can say the same about you too, Lori. But you brought that handsome man again with you and I don't even wear my make-up, Shepard. Shame on you.'' she replied with more light tone on her voice and joked over Shepard too. James chuckled lightly and felt than saw Lorena's eyes falling on him.

  
''I'm sure James doesn't really care if you wear your make-up or not, Ash...'' Shepard said back at her and James chuckled some more, trying to stop it as he shoot a look over Lorena.

  
_'Really?'_   he said with his face.

  
 _'Oh, really.'_   Shepard did a grimace with her own face. James rolled his eyes on her and walked by hers and Ashley's side.

  
''I'm sorry to interrupt girls, but I'm taken.'' he said and Ashley's eyes went wide while Shepard raised an eyebrow on him, smiling and biting her lower lip softly.

  
''What a pity. I could sure use you.'' Ashley said and James was shocked by the way of her express. Lorena laughed it up.

  
''I'm sure you will find someone much better, Ashley. Let the Lieutenant and his girlfriend live the dream.'' Lorena replied and Ashley sighed at that.

  
''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Ashley said and her eyes started to grow heavy on her. Maybe her anesthetic was taking over her.

  
''Sleep, Williams. I will see you soon again.'' Lorena said as she give a last firm squeeze on her friends hand.

  
''Sure thing, Shepard. And thank you. For visiting.'' she responded and her eyes close entirely now. Shepard stood up from her friend's bed and grabbed James hand as she was exiting the hospital room.

  
''Why you play it cool around her about me?'' James' questioned his thought, which sound much better on his head.

  
''She is on hospital, James. She is under of so much medicine right now. She doesn't have to think with who you sleep while she is on that bed doing nothing else than thinking. And all that because she fell for those muscles.'' Lorena said and patted his six-pack at the end of her speech.

  
''Okay, I get it,'' he replied and Lorena did a move with her head like she always has right, but James wasn't over with what he was saying, ''You don't want to share me with other women. Logical.'' he said teasing her. Lorena turned her face quickly and with a silly smile on her face. Oh, she was laughing up at him so back now.

  
''Oh God, James. How did you understand it?'' she joked as she couldn't control very successfully her laugh from him-for him-ugh anyway, whatever she was doing right now _at him_.

  
''I just do. Because you are my girl. My one and only.''

  
''Oh, now I'm your one and only, huh? I thought you wanted to be shared. I can be open-minded you know.''

  
''Nah, I'm good with you.'' he said as he pulled Lorena into his arms. They had stopped just before the final exit door of the Hospital. Her eyes were looking playful into his own.

  
''Just good, Lieutenant?''

  
''More than good. Let's find a room and I will show you how _GOOD_ I am with you.'' James said with seductive voice and kissed her teasingly at first, all over her face and then passionate at lips where their kiss deepened.

 


	13. A Night Call

''Lorena...'' James voice was hoarse as she called her name. She was so heavy asleep on his chest that she wasn't hearing either James calling her nor her omni-tool that beamed.

  
''Come on, Lori.'' he called out again, exhausted from their last night's activities. He decided she wouldn't wake up even if a bomb fell right next to her. He cracked one eye open and the orange light of her omni-tool filled his vision.

  
_Dios..._

It was very early in the morning and James couldn't believe that someone would call her for a holo-call. But then again it may be something important. He gentle reached her left hand that thankfully was laying on his torso and brought it close to his eyes to see who was calling. The omni-tool referred someone 'Miranda'. He sighed and did one last attempt to wake her up, by shaking her softly. Nothing at all, was her response and he choice to let it rang until it stop. But it wasn't and drove James crazy! Automatically he pressed the button accept, to the call, and one woman came into the holo-screen.

  
_''Shepard, I...oh, sorry. Did I call wrong? I was looking for-''_

  
''For Commander Shepard? She can't answer right now.'' James interrupted the raven hair woman, which he had to admit was stunning. But too fake, no?

  
_''Oh. Where is she? And why she gave her omni-tool to a naked man?''_ the woman said and she crossed her arms on her chest; looking with a skeptical look over James.

  
''Commander Shepard is...sleeping right beside me,'' James said and turned the omni-tool on Shepard face, ''and I'm positive sure that she would not wake up for any reason. Do you need her for something?'' James continued and took a moment from the woman from the other line with the blue eyes to reply.

  
_''I...Well can you inform Shepard once she is awake that I would like to speak to her? It's urgent and not.''_ she murmured and James nodded kindly over her.

  
''Okay...I-I would let you-you two be...as you were-are, I assume.'' she continued and the holo-call disappeared.

  
Have I done right to answer the phone call? Will Shepard be mad? We have never spoke about those kind of things. I-I should let it pass until she is awake.

  
James thought, and that moment Shepard shifted from her position, his shoulder pillowing her head and her body on his. He looked over her and she was awake and smiled sleepy but still sexy over him.

  
''Hey, Lola, you missed-''

  
''I know. I didn't want to speak right now.'' she replied interrupting him.

  
''You nasty! So you heard everything?'' he responded and tickled her lightly. She laughed but took her previous position when she avoided his attack.

  
''Yeah. Now let's get back to sleep, James.'' she said and her eyes dropped closed once more.

  
''Lori, are you okay with me picking up the call?'' he sighed asking the thing that was doing circles around his head. She cracked one eye open again and looked up at him.

  
''What kind of question is this Jimmy? Of course I am okay with it. And if you could keep answering I would be even happier. I just...everyone needs my help. They all have something to ask and I always have something to solve, to do. It's not that I don't want, that's not the case, but I need some time off to clear my head too.'' she answered and took a steady but still big breath as she lowered her head on his chest again. Her warm cheek took a place over his heart, and it was better than James could think about right now. His hand that was under her began to rub softly her back and she shivered on his touch.

  
''I don't tire you or ask anything from you, Lola, right?''

  
''Never, Jimmy. You always relax me.'' she said and kissed the place that she could reach with her head on his chest. He planted a warm kiss into her head too; as they sleep claimed both of them once more.


	14. The Hard Times Start With Us

 

This one week passed really quickly. Shepard had met with a lot of people and that Miranda woman too. She asked a favor if James understood right. But missions never end, right? Shepard had to go and rescue the Crimson Academy too. James was not happy that she had to fight in the middle of her recovery but she, and he together didn't have a choice. They recruited a female named, Jack. She was glad to be back. She made her position clear though, that when her students need her she would leave. Two things for her: Full body tattooed woman and irritable. But, Shepard seemed to like her a lot and James kinda like her too. He was not just sure if the woman was a friend or an enemy. She had punch Shepard and then hug her for God's sake.

  
Now they were ready to head back to the Normandy, but Shepard took a call from Garrus yesterday in which he said that his family could finally move out of the Palaven safely, but his mother still needed her treatment for her decease. Shepard offered to Garrus to stay here, on Citadel as much as he wanted and secure that his family was okay. He denied. Shepard couldn't let it that way so she offered him something better, to take his family abroad to Normandy and his mother take all the treatment she wanted from the best, Dr Chakwas and Dr Mordin. Garrus was on loss but after a long chat, he accepted.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Shepard and James walked on the docking bay on the rendezvous point where they would meet with Garrus and his family before they get off.

  
''Shepard.'' Garrus greeted her warmly as she reached Garrus' family.

  
''Glad to meet you, Shepard. Castis Vakarian.'' his father said formally and bowed his torso and head.

  
''Mr Vakarian. Nice to meet you too.'' Shepard replied. She spread one hand and shaked it with him.

  
''Oh darling we are so happy and thankful for taking us in.'' his mother said next and took Shepard into a motherly hug. Shepard's already smiley face cracked into a bigger one.

  
''The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Vakarian.'' Lorena replied once she could look into the woman.

  
''Oh, you can call me Althea.'' she said sweetly holding Shepard's hands, who nodded back. Althea, then, took her position back next to her husband.

  
''And here is Solana, my sister. Solana, Shepard.'' Garrus introduced and Solana stood proudly in front of Shepard.

  
''Nice to meet you, Commander Shepard. I have heard the best from my brother.'' she said and saluted Shepard military. ''I am a soldier too, Commander. I would like to join you on some missions too, if you let me of course.'' She continued and didn't move from her salute. Shepard laughed softly and reached the raised arm of Solana's.

  
''You don't have to do this. And of course you can join me and our mission. Whenever you want, and I think the best person to take permission is Garrus.'' Lorena lowered Sol's arm and she nodded.

  
''Thank you, Commander.'' Solana said took a breath it seems she was holding.

  
''Lori, será mejor que vayamos porque Joker grita a mí.'' James called out at Shepard and she nodded. [Lori, we better go because Joker is shouting on me.]

  
''So, shall we go? We have prepare everything for you on board.We have checked everything and make all the necessary arrangements just to make your flight more easy and enjoyable.'' Shepard said as they walked through the docking bay.

  
''Thank you, Commander Shepard.'' Garrus's mother replied.

  
Once inside Garrus' family was good shocked and followed Shepard until she cursed under her breath and turned to look back on them.

  
''I'm sorry but I have to reply in a military call. James from here can continue showing you around. James, you now the place.'' Shepard said firstly on Vakarians and then smirked over James, who simple nodded back on her with a blink of the eye.

  
''Thank you, Commander once more. For taking us aboard.'' Castis told her before she walked away.

  
''Anything for my crew members and their families. See you later.'' she responded and left.

  
''Follow me.'' James said and Garrus walked by his side.

  
''What does Shepard have prepare?'' Garrus asked beside him as they went over the elevator and took it down one floor.

  
''Well, the kitchen is full of dextro food. Anything else you need you can go over the med bay and Dr. Chawkas will handle it. Your room is there, between the man's bathrooms and crew's room.'' James said as showing around and the two older turians nodded happily.

  
''I think my wife would like some sleep.'' Castis said and grabbed gently his wife hand. She laughed shyly at him.

  
''Oh, Castis I'm fine.'' she replied.

  
''Honey, we shall rest. I'm exhausted as well.'' he said sweet back on her. She smiled and excused themselves on their room.

  
''Ah, oldies!'' Solana responded and then with an over energetic reaction she jumped and hugged his brother.

  
''Sol!'' Garrus said on annoyance, but she laughed back on him.

  
''You have to feed me big brother.'' she said and with a sigh Garrus showed her the way. She walked over James. James was thinking for a minute.

  
Lori will take some hour to end her call.

  
James thought and made his own way to the kitchen. He went over the fridge to make a sandwich.

  
''Oh, hey!'' he heard someone saying and he turned to find a very excited Sol looking back at him as she was sitting on the kitchen's bar/bench seats waiting for his brother to prepare her something.

  
''Hi.'' he said back and her mandibles fluttered and as much as he knew from Garrus that was a smile.

  
''So, you're...? I'm Solana, Garrus' sister.''

  
''You wish...'' Garrus murmured to himself and James chuckled.

  
''I'm Lieutenant James Vega, my lady.'' he said and spread his hand for a handshake which she shaked with quite the energy. She smiled at him and made a move that show she was fluttered?

  
''What are you doing here?'' she asked with wide eyes and Garrus laughed at her as he placed her food in front of her and he took a seat next to her with his own cup of coffee.

  
''Fighting, mostly.'' he answered simple enough but that seemed not to be enough for her.

  
_''James, I want you, Garrus and Jack for the next mission. We are leaving on half an hour.''_ Shepard's voice came into James ear and that took him in surprise.

  
''To where Lola?''

  
_''To Tuchanka. We will gonna save the primarch's son.''_ Shepard replied and didn't sound happy at all.

  
''Are you kidding me?The primarch have a son?''

  
_''James I am not in the mood right now. I need you on the shuttle on thirty.''_

  
''Aye, aye Commander.'' James said and the buzz into his ear stopped. His attention turned over Garrus and Solana that were looking over him.

  
''Garrus we are leaving on thirty.'' James said and it was all Garrus needed. He knew that they would go on a mission. No question asked. He would follow Shepard wherever she wanted.

  
''I'm going to call Jack too.'' James said and did his own thing to leave, but Solana stopped them both.

  
''What happened?''

  
''We are going to save a squad of turians on Tuchanka under Lieutenant's Vi-''

  
''Victus? That was my old unit before I left the military. Can I join you?'' Solana interrupted and James looked over Garrus. He looked back at Solana.

  
''I guess you can. But be careful, Shepard is a danger catcher.'' Garrus said and Solana nodded as she rushed to prepare herself too.

 

* * *

 

  
''Commander! Firewall's down! I'm in!'' Lieutenant Victus shouted over Shepard. All had took positions, shielding Lieutenant Victus as long as he needed to secure that fucking bomb. Shepard was closer to him. Basically was the only one standing next to him and protect him from anything that came. Everyone else was covering different places or exits.

  
''Good!'' Shepard screamed from where she was covering fighting over some Cerberus phantoms.

  
''Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!'' Lieutenant Victus called out and Shepard left out a cry of pain.

  
''Disarm it!'' she shouted next to him. Bullets were piercing the air with gravely sound.

  
''No time! Damn it!'' Victus called out again. Shepard did some unsteady steps to him but still covered him.

  
''I have to seperate the trigger from the bomb! Now!'' he said again as he rushed to the bomb. An Atlas dropped just in front of Shepard.

  
''This is Shepard. I might need a little back up! I have an Atlas over here.'' Shepard said over her comm gritting her teeth together.

  
_''We are coming to you.''_ James replied back and Shepard was silent thankful.

  
''Are you up there yet?'' Shepard voice came worried over Victus' comm.

  
''Yeah...just this one and it will be done!'' he replied back. Shepard turned to check on him only to see him hanging from one of the wings and pulling something out. It was ready to fell but it didn't. He then pulled another one. It seemed he murmured to himself and and the whole structure started to become pieces and fall apart.

  
''No!'' Shepard shouted and her head was twisting between the view of Victus and the Atlas. Shepard stood up on her shaking legs and started running as fast as she could. She cast a throw over Victus so to move him from his place to the other side, but it was already late.

  
_''Shepard!''_ she heard a synchronized choir. Before she turn, she heard the Atlas charge on her now. She knew there was no time to run away from it. She just built up a barrier wishing she don't get much damage. She fell to the floor, and she felt her back getting super hot in a minute. Fire was everywhere around her. Piercing shots were echoing and then an explosion. The Atlas was down. Shepard tried to lift up herself and carry her over the others, but on the very first steps she tripped over her own legs.

Curses left her mouth but not for long as she felt strong arms lifting her, on a bride style. Shepard immediately relaxed on the arms and her head fell on chest of the person holding her that was not other from James.

  
''We have to go back to the shuttle.'' James said and Lorena smiled softly at James being so capable leader. She didn't heard the response back but she was sure the were moving.

  
''Lola, are you okay?'' James asked her almost like a whisper.

  
''Yeah.'' was the only Shepard's response.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback would be lovely, and excuse myself for any grammatical or spelling mistake. English is not my first language, neither are Spanish. But I'm trying! XD


End file.
